The training core provides assistantship and tuition support for students in the various academic departments that are a part of this project. The goals of the training program are three; 1. To promote the highest quality of in-depth training and research in a specific area of investigation; 2. To provide a coordinated series of activities designed to provide students with a broad exposure to the various disciplines involved in this project; and 3. To provide students with a degree of understanding of the culture and values of the native American community on which the project is focused. Students supported by this application will be expected to perform their degree research with one of the project investigators, who will provide the direction for the in-depth experiences. Prior to choosing an advisor, however, the student will be required to rotate among at least three of the different investigators on this project, so as to learn a variety of approaches to common problems. In addition, students will be required to attend biweekly meetings of the project investigators, participate in tutorial sessions and present their research results, and to participate in activities to increase understanding of Mohawk culture.